Angel's flame
by Angelwarrior09
Summary: New title! Ember's back and this time she finds a girl with a great singing voice. She aims to get her to become famous again but will that girl change her entire world view? Set after D-stabilized and pp never happen. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should be updating my other stories but I had this dream that I just had to write into a fanfic. In my dream I was with Ember and I was singing with her on stage and it was totally epic because I like to sing. The first chapter is just the intro for my character. Note that none of the names and/ or information is real.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny phantom. I own any characters I make up though so yay for me!**

My name is Angeline Sparks but my friends just call me Angie. I aim to be a singer as I love to sing and the talent just came naturally. I met Danny and his friends when I moved to Amity a few weeks ago and now I'm in their group. I found out about Danny's secret easily. It wasn't really hard since I too had a big secret.

You see, while Danny is half ghost I'm half angel. My father was an angel while my mother is a human. My father died during a war between angels and demons. I am technically the last angel in existence because of the demons. Luckily the ghosts known as the observants locked them away in their home.

In my angel form I have pure snowy white wings, a white shirt reaching above my belly button and a white short skirt with light grey combat boots. I have raven hair and dark brown eyes in both forms. My powers are flight, light beams and I can heal wounds. I'm known as Angel in my alter ego and I help Danny fight of the ghosts that terrorize the place.

**So remember this is just the intro and I will try to update tomorrow but I have no idea if I'm free so if I'm not then I'll try to update on Monday. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So I got a new title up. Please enjoy this new chapter and review. If you're wondering about the pairing I'm not going to say what it is. You will find out soon enough.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny phantom****. I do own any characters I make up****. **

It was a bright and sunny Friday afternoon at Amity Park. The birds were singing, the sun is shining and Danny Phantom was battling Skulker in the middle of the mall. "I will get your pelt on my wall whelp!" Phantom dodges a missile only for it to head straight for by-standers. A winged figure managed to destroy the missile before impact. "Thanks for the assist Angel" Angel nodded before shooting a light beam at Skulker while Danny shot an ecto blast.

Skulker got shot back and fired a small rocket which managed to hit Danny on the shoulder. "Are you okay Danny?" Angel asked concerned. He held his shoulder in pain. "I'm fine just a burn" he removed his hand to see a burn mark. Angel puts a hand on the burn mark and a white light forms under her hand and the burn mark is gone.

"I've got you now ghost boy and angel girl" Skulker shot a series of rockets at them. Angel and Danny destroyed most of the rocket and the stray rockets exploded at the wall. "Skulker can we hurry this up we have somewhere to be" Angel asked annoyed. "Yeah we still have homework to do" Danny was annoyed as well. The two super powered teens crossed their arms in annoyance.

"I will not stop until I have your pelts on my wall for I am Skulker the-" "-worst" "-hunter in the ghost zone. No wait a minute" Angel had interrupted him in the middle of the sentence. "Nice" Danny high fived Angel before she shot a light beam at Skulker than Danny sucked him into a thermos.

Danny capped the thermos while Angel healed any by-standers that got injured. "Are you ready to go Danny? Sam and Tuck wanna meet us at the Nasty Burger" Angel asked approaching the half ghost. "Yeah I'm ready. Let's go" he flies in the direction of the fast food restaurant with the winged girl following him. They go behind a dumpster behind the restaurant and transform. Danny's white hair changes to raven hair as his eyes change from green to blue and his hazmat suit and white combat boots become a white tee with a red oval in the center and red linings with dark blue jeans and red sneakers. Angel's outfit changes into a red tank top with blue shorts and her wings disappear.

The two walk into the restaurant together and find Sam and Tucker sitting at a booth waiting for them. "Hey guys" the two said in unison sitting down. "So Angie what was it you wanted to tell us?" asked Sam curious. Earlier that day during school, Angie had told the gang she wanted to tell them something after school but when the time came Skulker appeared.

"How about we order something first before I tell you guys" Angie suggested. The three teens nodded. A few minutes later the gang was back at the table with their food. Sam and Angie each had a salad while Danny and Tucker both had a burger. "Why are you two eating salads? I would rather have some meat after a long day of school and in your case Angie ghost fighting" he took a bite into his greasy burger. "Don't you think it's cruel to the animals to be eating them? I mean how would you feel if I marinated you in barbeque sauce and stuck you between two buns?" she questioned taking a bite of her salad. "And angels can't eat meat Tucker. We believe that every creature has a right to live" says Angie eating her salad.

Tucker just shrugged as he took another bite of his burger. "So what did you want to tell us Angie?" Danny asked swallowing his food. "I almost forgot. I'm holding a mini concert tomorrow and you guys are invited!" she told them excitedly. "Cool! I'll be there just hope there are no ghost attacks" Danny said excited. "I'll come too. What time is it?" Sam asked finishing her food. "It's at 2 in my backyard. You can bring guests" she said finishing her food as well. "What's at 2?" asked a voice. "None of your business Dash" Dash and Kwan was in front of the gang. "How about you say that to my fist Foley?" Dash held up his fist in Tucker's face. "Leave him alone Dash" Angie retorted.

"Fine but I'll get you tomorrow" Dash told him angrily. "Dash if you leave him alone tomorrow than I'll invite to my event but if you beat him up after I tell you I won't even let you set one foot there" she bargained. "What's so special that is worth not beating Foley?" Angie smirked in her mind. "I'm holding a mini concert tomorrow at my house and if you don't beat him up you can come and bring the other A-lists" Dash looked as if what she said was a joke. "And what can you do? Are you gonna turn Fenton into a frog?" Dash insulted. "No I'm going to sing" she told him slightly losing her patience. Dash looked like he was about to laugh. "You sing? Don't make me laugh" he said before laughing again and Kwan joined him.

"You'll be surprised Dash she can sing pretty well" Sam retorted. "How about you show them Angie?" Danny challenged the jocks. Angie smirked. "_You don't know if I can't sing… so Dash just shut up before I change my mind..._" she sang putting a finger on his chest and pushing him back. Before Dash cold say anything Angie pointed to the door. "Go away Dash and tomorrow at 2 I will show how well I can sing" she smirked at him as he left grumbling.

Angie returned to her seat and gathered her stuff. "I have to go guys. I'm still in the middle of writing a new song" she said getting up again her backpack slung over one shoulder. "Think we can watch?" asked Sam gathering her stuff to go as well. "Sure" she led them out of the restaurant and led them to her house. Her house was two stories and had a wide backyard. Angie began fishing out her keys as she walked past her neighbor's house. "Hey Angie!" shouted a cheery voice. She turned to her neighbor's house to see a boy running up to her. He wore a white shirt with blue jeans and green sneakers. "Hey Darren!" she shouted back waving her hand. "You remember Danny, Sam and Tucker" she asked as he approached. "Of course I remember them. Hey guys" he said to them before handing something to Angie. "Here's the music cd you lent me" he handed the cd to Angie who put it in her backpack. "Thanks. By the way tomorrow I'm having a mini concert in my backyard and you're invited to come. It's at 2" she told him happily. "I'll be there" he was just as happy as her. "Well see you tomorrow" she waved goodbye to him as the gang departed. Sam walked next to Angie.

"You know he likes you right. I noticed how uncomfortable he was while you talked" she stated. "I always knew. I was just waiting for him to make the first move" she said unlocking the door and opening it. "C'mon up to my room guys. My mom's still at work so we have the whole house to ourselves" a small white puppy ran and jumped on Angie. "Hey there ya little fur ball" she said fluffing the small dog's fur. "That's a cute dog you have" says Tucker petting the animal. "I found him on street at my old house two years ago and I've been taking care of the little guy ever since. His name is Avalon" she says carrying the dog up the stairs with the trio behind her. She put him down for him to run straight into her room.

"I think he would be the perfect playmate for Cujo the next time he comes over" comments Danny as the teens walked into Angie's room. Her room had a bed to one side with a dresser next to it, a dog bed at the foot of her bed, a bookshelf near the window and a table next to a section of the room filled with instruments. The instruments were a classical guitar, a keyboard, a drum kit, a bass and an electric guitar. Avalon was on his back stomach up on his bed and he turned his head to the teens his tongue sticking out. "Hey guys check out what I thought Avalon to do" she says before turning to the dog who was sitting now.

"Avalon dance" she commanded before the dog began dancing a very awkward dance but it was very cute to watch. "Okay guys so wanna see my new song?" she asked getting the classical guitar and some papers. "Sure" the trio agreed in unison as they gathered around Angie as she played the guitar.

**Okay here is the chapter I promised. And if the characters seem OOC don't blame me. It's been a while since I saw the show which I heard was coming back next year. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating but this chapter is more of filler because I still haven't thought of a song to use. Honestly, I want to write my own song which I did but I don't think it's that any good so I want you guys to help me out here. Review if you want me to use the song I wrote or not. I could use the reviews and if I still get nothing then I'm not going to use the song I wrote.**

**Disclaimer: nope don't own anything but my own characters.**

Normal pov

Angie strummed the last chord as she sang the last word and the trio clapped while she put away the guitar. "Thanks but I'm still working out the chords" she said shyly as Avalon jumped onto her lap and she began petting him without even looking.

"Are you kidding me? That song was awesome!" Angie blushed from embarrassment. Angie checked her alarm clock for a moment before turning back to her friends. "Well we still have about an hour to kill before my mom gets home so what do you wanna do?" she asked as she stroked her puppy. "Well can you tell us more about angels?" asked Danny.

"Well there's not really much I know about them. Just that angels aren't born like how everyone thinks. Angels come from the ghosts that fade from a noble deed. For humans to become angels, he or she would either be selected from the grand court, be half angel like me or have a pure heart which is extremely rare. But considering what you guys do, I'm pretty sure you can become angels. And if you don't I could always make you one since I would probably become a full angel and I think you guys are worthy of becoming some" she explained rubbing behind Avalon's ear making him stick out his tongue.

"Well that sounds… complicated" Sam states simply. Angie shrugged. "That's mostly what I know from reading my dad's journal. Apparently he was a member of the grand court but he stepped down when he met mom" she explained pulling out her dad's journal from her desk behind her. "Angeline! Are you home?" shouted a voice from downstairs.

"Yeah mom! I'm in my room with my friends" she shouted back. Her mother opened the door to her room as she saw the four. Her mother looked an awful lot like Danny's only she had hazel brown hair, light blue eyes and was wearing a yellow shirt with brown pants. "Hey Danny, Sam and Tucker" she waved to the trio.

"Hi Mrs. Sparks" they replied in unison before collecting their stuff. "See ya tomorrow Angie" said Sam as she grabbed her spider backpack. Just as Danny was about to leave the room, Angie grabbed his arm. "Can I ask a favor?" Danny shrugged as Angie looked very happy. She whispered something in Danny's ear causing her mom to raise an eyebrow at her. "Sure. I'd be happy to" he said as he left waving goodbye as he ran to catch up with his friends.

Angie's mom eyed her daughter suspiciously. "What are you planning?" Angie just smiled at her mom. "Just a little something for my concert tomorrow" she said a little mischievously. Her mom just shook her head as she laughed. "Dinner will be ready soon" she closed the door leaving her daughter to her own thoughts.

**So here it is. **** Yeah really short but I still don't know about the song thing so I REALLY need your help with that. Just know that if you choose for me to use the song I wrote I have no guarantee it would be good because although I can be very creative at writing stories, I stink at writing lyrics unless it's some kind of parody or something… so yeah… **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
